


Head in the Clouds

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, airplane au, dean's a nervous flyer, there's a big thing about the trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is traveling from LA (where he works as a mechanic with his father) to SF to visit his baby brother at Stanford. Unfortunately, John needs the impala for the weekend and Dean is forced to take a plane. It’s only a one hour flight but Dean is terrified. But he finds himself on the delta shuttle (two seats per side) sitting next to the handsome and understanding Castiel Novak. Maybe flying isn’t so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Clouds

“Zone’s two and three are now cleared to board.” A chipper voice calls over the gate PA system. Dean grabs his backpack and trudges over to the doors. He starts shaking sometime between when he gets his boarding pass scanned and when he enters the plane. No Dean, he thinks, you’re not going to have an attack, not here.  

He manages to make it to his seat without falling over. His head is swimming and he doesn’t trust himself to put his bag in the overhead bin so he plops into the aisle seat, breathing hard. He regains composure long enough to slide his bag under the seat in front of him, but slowly resumes his nervous stance. He clenches his hands into fists and tries calm down. He gets a few strange looks, but no one says anything. That is, until a tall stranger wearing a tan trenchcoat taps Dean on the shoulder.

“Excuse me,” the man says in a gravely voice“ Could I get into my seat?” Dean looks up and his gaze meets a pair of startling cobalt eyes.

“Sure.” He says shakily. He stands up to let the man pass, using all of his will power to stay upright. Dean sinks in his seat gratefully, his breathing now shallow and ragged. As the mandatory safety video starts playing, he doesn’t hear the overly cheerful flight attendant talking. He hears the plane doors closing. He feels the growing distance between the plane and ground. He sees dark spots dancing in front of eyes. Unfortunately, he doesn’t see the tender concern in the eyes of the man beside him.

>>>

       Ten minutes into the flight, Dean has gotten to the point where he has all but passed out. He can feel his shaking getting worse and his eyes are firmly scrunched shut. He can hear conversation around but the words weave around him as if he was underwater. He can just barely make out a voice saying “oh, nothing for him.” The voice is followed by a firm hand grabbing Dean’s. Dean’s eyes snap open and he turns to see the blue eyed stranger.

       “Breathe with me.” Dean, still quivering, draws a shaky breath. “Easy,” The man says softly “inhale, exhale” he squeezes Dean’s hand reassuringly “inhale, exhale” Dean, in a fit of nerves, interlaces their fingers. The man doesn’t pull away, but instead puts his other hand on Dean’s wrist.  “You’re doing good. Just keep breathing with me. I’m here.”

They keep at it until Dean’s heart rate slows and he stops shaking.

“Are you alright now?” the man asks. Dean nods shly.

“Thank you.” He blinks gratefully at the blue eyed man “I don’t even know your name.”

“Castiel,” the man says with a smile “Castiel Novak.”

“So, Cas, how did you do that?”

“Cas?” Dean ducks his head abashedly.

“Castiel’s a long name.” Dean says defensively. Cas cocks his head to one side.

“ If you say so.” Castiel says “And to answer your question, my sister, Anna, she has anxiety attacks a lot. That’s how I calm her down.” Cas pauses for a minute “She always says she feel like she’s not in control so she likes to have a physical anchor.” He takes a moment to look down at their hands, still interlinked. The pair both blush furiously, but neither make to break the connection.

“Well thank you for doing that Cas.” Dean says, hastily clearing his throat. “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“How about telling me the name of the beautiful man beside me?” Is that a come on, Dean wonders. He uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas says, waving his other hand “I’m Castiel.”

>>>

       They spend the next part of the flight just talking, enjoying each other’s company. They get so involved in their discussions of led zeppelin vs. black sabbath and the benefits of honey bees that they don’t even realize they’re still holding hands. It just seems so natural. And when the flight attendant asks Castiel if “you and your boyfriend want anymore refreshments”, Cas doesn’t bother to correct her.      

       “Remind me,” Dean says “Exactly when did we become boyfriends?” Cas flashes him a grin.

       “I didn’t say if we were boyfriends yet. It’s just a possibility for the future.” Dean’s cheeks flush a little and tries to cover it up.

       “Well thanks for letting me know in advance.”

       “Don’t mention it.” Dean uses his free hand to punch Cas lightly on the arm. Castiel frowns.

       “Dean let me see your hand.” He takes Dean’s free hand in his. “Damn that’s cold.” Dean shrugs his shoulders.

       “I get cold on planes.”

       “You’re cold?”

       “Dude I’m wearing a t-shirt, you’re wearing a friggin trench coat.” Cas looks down abashedly at his coat.

       “Would you like to wear it Dean?” Cas ask shyly “You know, to keep warm.” Dean can’t deny that just the thought of Cas offering up his trench coat makes him warm inside, so he nods. Castiel releases both of Dean’s hands to pull off his trenchcoat.  Dean attempts to shrug it on in the cramped airplane seat and eventually manages to get it to settle around his shoulders. He breathes in sharply and catches a hint of Castiel. The smell of rain and freedom. Of high mountains and far off forest. And when he looks up to meet Cas’ eyes, Dean swears he can see all of the stars in the universe.

>>>

       When the plane finally lands in SFO, Dean and Castiel are again holding hands. They continue to do so as they walk through the airport, to baggage claim, to the exit, and right up to the moment when Castiel’s brother comes to pick him up.

       “That’s my older brother Gabriel.” Castiel says, pointing to a short man in a green jacket. “I’m visiting him in his studio apartment for a few weeks.”

       “Will you be free after that?” Dean asks conspiratorially.

       “Why do you ask Dean?”

       “I might wanna see you again after I make sure Sammy’s alright.” Castiel gives Dean another one of his winning smiles.

       “I would like that Dean, I would really like that.”

       “Come on Cassie!” Gabriel calls, still several yards away “Traffic is gonna be bad if you loiter.” Cas gives Dean an apologetic look.

       “I have to go.” He reaches into his trenchcoat pocket (which Dean is still wearing) and pulls out a phone. “I think there’s a business card in one of the pockets, so call me, yeah?”

       “But,” Dean says “Your trenchcoat.” Cas makes a negative gesture.

       “Something to remember me by.” He goes to leave, but Dean grabs his wrist.

       “This isn’t goodbye Cas. I’ll see you again.”

       “Really?” Cas asks. Dean nods firmly. A smile of relief spreads across Cas’ face. “See you then Dean Winchester.” He presses a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek before rushing off to his near hysterical brother. Dean rubs his cheek with a mixture of wonder and confusion. When Sam comes to pick him up, Dean needs to be shaken out of his stupor.

       “Must have been some girl.” Sam says as he loads Dean’s duffle into the back of a silver Honda.

       “Mmm.” Dean says “Something like that Sammy.” He looks wistfully out the window. “Something like that.”

 

~3 weeks later~

       “I don’t understand Sam,” Jess says exasperatedly “You have your interview tomorrow, why are we driving Dean to the city?”

       “He says he has to meet a friend.” Sam calls over his shoulder, grabbing his keys from the dish “And it’s kinda my fault he doesn’t have the impala so, I’m driving.” Jess sighs deeply.

       “Fine, but I’m curious to see who this ‘friend’ is.

>>>

       Castiel is zipping up his duffle when there is a knock on the door.

       “I’ll get it Cassie!” Gabe yells across the apartment.” Cas shakes his head at the antics of his brother and slings his duffle over his shoulder.

       “Is Cas there?” He hears a familiar voice ask. In an instant, Cas is across the apartment and at the door.

       “Hello Dean.” He says warmly.

       “Heya Cas.” Castiel looks down for a moment, a bit shy. Their text conversations and late night phone calls had slowly got more and more intimate and now it was hard to talk Dean in person. Dean, who he hadn’t seen for nearly a month. “Cas?” Castiel looks up, and sees tender care and concern in Dean’s eyes. And he sees Dean still wearing the trenchcoat. In that moment Cas can’t help himself and drops his duffle bag to pull Dean into a passionate kiss. Dean is surprised, but quickly wraps his arms around the other man. “Glad to see you missed me.” Dean says when they come up for air.

       “You ready to go?”

       “Of course.” Cas picks his duffle bag of the floor. “See you Gabe.” He says. Gabriel snorts.

       “Just use protection Cassie.” Castiel all but slams the door in Gabriel’s face, but is placated when Dean puts a protective around his waist. As they make their way back to the car Jess sits in the shotgun sit, a smirk on her face.

       “I told you it was some friend.” Jess says coyly.

       “But-”

       “Pay up Winchester. A bet is a bet.” Sam reluctantly slides her a ten dollar bill.

       “How did I not know this?” Sam asks aloud “He’s my own brother.”

       “Woman’s intuition.” Jess says as Dean opens the car door for Cas.

       “Sammy,” Dean says “Could you take us to the airport?”

       “You’re flying again?” Sam asks incredulously. Instinctively, Castiel grabs Dean’s hand, and Dean intertwines their fingers.

       “Some how I think I’ll be okay.” Sam raises an eyebrow. “Just drive Sammy!” Sam starts the car and they speed off down the hilly roads of San Francisco.

       “Winchester,” Jess whispers as Dean and Cas continue to shyly hold hands in the back seat like a couple of teenagers “I think you owe me another ten bucks”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Important: all of the stuff about Dean's anxiety attack is based on actual experience. I'm not trying to romanticize anything or offend anyone.


End file.
